Hentai World: Persona v2
by kira444
Summary: Volume 2 of Hentai World: Persona. The Velvet Room is back, and this time its madam and caretaker, Margaret, is searching for wayward girls in search of answers to their true self in Yasoinaba, seeking to help them through more...sensual means.
1. Chie

Hentai World: Persona

Volume 2

Chapter 1-Chie

You hear the muffled sound of a car driving as you slowly wake up, darkness fading from her vision as your eyes open and you find yourself sitting inside a fancy limo. The seats, the carpet, the tinted windows, everything was an alluring shade of dark blue that seemed otherworldly to you. The opera music coming from…somewhere, made the place feel serene and calming. Surely this had to be a dream.

"You have arrived." A woman's voice spoke to you.

You blink and suddenly there's a woman sitting on the seat next to you. She was a beautiful woman, with platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and bright golden eyes, with full red lips. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that parted at her legs, clad in tight black stockings and blue high heel shoes. You give her style points for keeping with the motif of the limo.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The woman greets you, bowing her head but never taking her gaze off you. "I am Margaret, madam of this place."

You ask what the Velvet Room is, and she answers in the simplest way possible.

"The Velvet Room is a place that exists outside of time. It is a place where we employ troubled young women who find themselves at odds with society and the world around them. They provide specials…services to men such as yourself, while in return we help them find the answer to their questions." Margaret explained. "Here, you can leave your problems and pains at the door and vent your frustrations on the girls who are here for your pleasure and comfort. And yes, that includes me."

So this was some otherworldly sex service? The term makes Margaret chuckle and she says that it's hardly that simple, but in a sense, it does provide sexual services that the girls are comfortable with. Your heart beats faster as you consider that the reason you're here is because this Velvet Room had chosen you as a patron. It gets you excited, but realize that you don't have any money on you.

"Money will not be an issue for you. For those coming here for the first time, all basic services are free." She said.

You blink again and suddenly Margaret is sitting right next to you, her slender hand running along your thigh, slowly edging towards your crotch.

"We have many girls in our employ whom we think you might be very interested in." Margaret whispered in your ear. "So…who will you choose to take first?"

XXXXXX

Chie Satonaka was a tough girl. At least she liked to think of herself as tough. She was a tomboy at heart, always watching martial arts movies and throwing powerful kicks and invisible enemies while hanging out with the boys and routinely kicking her friend Yosuke's ass for some reason or another. It didn't bother her that she wasn't girly, or was pretty or attractive in the conventional way.

At least, when she wasn't with Yukiko.

Yukiko Amagi was her best friend. Chie loved spending time with the beautiful but surprisingly goofy young heiress. Yukiko was everything Chie wasn't; smart, pretty, refined, and had all the boys trying to ask her out. Standing next to her, the difference between the two girls couldn't have been any different. One was beautiful and the other was painfully ordinary. One was tall and slender, the other slightly shorter and more toned. Chie wasn't one to get self-conscious, but when people start to constantly compare you to your prettier best friend, it starts to wear at your self-confidence.

Dark thoughts began to eat away at her head. She began to wonder why Yukiko was even friends with her, the gluttonous martial arts freak with abnormal leg strength and a hunger for steak. That girl had it all, a family business, boys falling over each other for her attention, natural beauty that most girls would kill for. Chie wondered if Yukiko had her around out of some sense of pity or to just make herself look better. What good was she compared to the beautiful heiress of the Amagi Inn?

It was a sense of wounded pride that Chie began telling herself that she was good enough for boys too. She may not have had smooth skin or silky hair, but she was pretty in her own way too. And if a bunch of horny little boys couldn't see that, then maybe a mature adult with a better grasp of the concept would see her differently. That line of thinking is what got her in this dangerous downward spiral.

"You're so cute." A husky voice growled. "You have such a nice body, Chie-chan. You're in excellent shape. You work out every day, don't you?"

The middle aged salaryman who worked long, hard hours at the office as some accountant bent down and licked Chie's tight belly, tracing the firmness of abdominal muscle beneath the skin. Chie let out some embarrassing, undignified noises as he pushed up her shirt to lick all over her belly, while his hands groped her firm ass under her skirt. Her green jacket lay on the floor by the bed, leaving her in only her Yasogami High uniform that the guys she attracted had some strange fetish for.

The slightly overweight man straightened up, shrugging off his shirt and unclasping his belt buckle. He wasn't overweight, but he was a bit out a shape, slightly big boned on his limbs and stomach. Chie didn't mind, he was actually in better shape than some of her other regulars.

She was already read for him when he kicked off his pants and underwear. Her school shirt was pushed up over her chest, her bra thrown somewhere and her breasts riddled with bite marks and saliva. Her panties were tossed somewhere and her dripping cunt was bare and aching for something to penetrate it. It embarrassed Chie, but she just thought it was a natural reaction, and not her growing arousal at being used by this man as stress relief.

Her partner lifted Chie up, pulling her weakly to her feet before bending her over the coffee table, letting her lie flat on it for support as he lifted her short skirt up and copped a feel of Chie's dripping mound. He rubbed his fingers along her teasingly a little as he made sure she was settled nicely onto the counter. A large blush graced her cheeks as she shoved her hips into the man's hips, grinding her ass against his cock to entice him further.

He lined his cock up with her drooling entrance and slammed forward, his hands holding tightly onto her hips as he got a steady hold on her to keep her still. Focusing on his lower body, he started to thrust, his body rolling frantically as he wasted no time at all in getting rough and savage with the school girl from the first slam into her. It was difficult, as going slow would have let him savor the immense, hot tightness of Chie needily clenching around his cock, her soaked folds desperate and pleading just to be filled. But he was feeling a bit impatient tonight, so he decided to go fast and hard instead.

Chie's arms spread out over the table and she stared wide-eyed forward, blankly just looking off into space as she took in the hard thrusts. The salaryman hilted himself with each push that shook her to her very core, left her shivering and writhing, not caring about her own pleasure, just eager to get himself off with a young, tight girl who was slutty enough to let a stranger like him fuck her. He focused on Chie, taking in the sight of her strong arms tensing to remain stable on the table, nails digging into her palms, spine arching, her soles lifting until she was only on her toes. He considered himself lucky that he got to fuck such a girl willing to let him fuck her, even if he did have to pay.

"Ngh." Chie whined, eyes hazing over, gently lidding as she held tightly onto the table for balance. The thrusts were getting each harder, and she feared she'd be shoved further over the table by the pounding she was receiving. "D-Don't stop. Keep fucking me!"

No need to tell him twice. He was fucking Chie hard and raw, his fingers digging deep enough into her sides and his hips crashing down so hard that the areas of impact were beginning to bruise. He didn't notice nor did he care, he was focused on venting his frustrations onto the teenager offering herself up like this. Her whines for more encouraged him to stay the course, and he lost himself in the shuddering waves of sensation that came with each slam forward, shoving his throbbing cock inside her clenching pussy.

When Chie's orgasm came, her eyes weren't looking anywhere but the ceiling, rolling up as she shuddered and twitched before letting out a might scream. Her oozing pussy leaked even harder as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her shuddering and moving frantically, the intense clenching down around his cock certain to undo her as she soared to the lofty heights of a shameless orgasm. It was so intense that her knees went weak just in time for the man to fill her up with all the molten seed he had saved up for her. If that wasn't enough, a quick pull out sent more splattering onto her round ass and all over her clenched thighs and she panted and howled.

When her mind came to, she saw the salaryman fixing his pants and placing some money on the table next to her. The sizeable stack of yen she saw was enough to bring her back to her reality and remind her of just why she was doing this in the first place.

"Thanks for that. I'll make sure to give you a call next time if you're free."

XXXXXX

"What am I doing with my life?"

Chie sat on a bench at the Samegawa Flood Plain by the river staring at the water like the sorry girl she was. It was a weekend, so she had wearing her usual green jacket over a white top with a navy jean skirt and green boots. Casual attire that she didn't normally wear when meeting her "clients".

Lamenting her situation in private was something she found herself doing more and more these days, and she knew that it was starting to worry Yukiko. She couldn't really help it. It was becoming more of a habit these days after getting her brains fucked out by horny old men.

Chie's own insecurities about being feminine had driven her to make a dangerous decision that she would later beat herself up over later on. Out of a sense of pride, Chie had gone to Okina City and wandered around late at night posing as some schoolgirl practicing compensated dating. A cute high school girl wandering around the shady areas of the city alone was sure to raise some red flags, and within twenty minutes she was picked up by a college professor who had a thing for teenage girls.

It was only a few months ago, but Chie remembered that night like it was yesterday. The man, who was old enough to be her uncle, had spent almost two hours fucking her in both her mouth and pussy. Once a virgin, Chie entered the world of sex through fire and brimstone, shoved into a world of sex and depravity that drove her insane. She had never felt so good before, so womanly as she took that thick cock into her. Feeling cum gush into her womb made her orgasm twice and it drove her insane. For the first time in her life she actually felt like a woman.

Then reality came crashing back down on her like an avalanche. She just had sex with a stranger, for money of all things! She always looked down on those sluts that whored themselves out to older men for favors and gifts, and here she was getting fucked like a dog in heat. What was worse was that she didn't really want to stop. She wanted to feel that way again, like a girl who was actually pretty enough to fuck instead of just the tomboy with the cute voice and nice legs.

The fact that Chie had dived head long into prostitution without a care didn't make Chie as guilty as it should've, and that was more worrying. To her, it was something to hold over Yukiko-she was no longer a virgin now! She had her own fanbase of horny bastards who gave her wonderful sex whenever she came calling and not even the beautiful Amagi heiress could match that! Chie didn't feel half as guilty thinking that, which made her feel really bad for feeling that way towards her best friend.

"I'm not a slut. I'm…I'm just doing this because…" Chie growled and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Why am I even doing this? I'm not a slut, but I just can't stop!"

"Then stop trying."

"Wah!" Chie nearly tumbled down the hill when someone spoke to her and looked up to see a beautiful woman in blue sitting right next to her. "W-Where did you come from?"

"Apologies for startling you. I am Margaret, madam of the Velvet Room." The woman said politely.

"Velvet Room?" Chie blinked. Margaret handed her a deep blue business card with the name engraved in fancy golden letters, all in English, but Chie was somehow able to read it.

"The Velvet Room is a special place where young women such as yourself are employed to please clients of various backgrounds." Margaret said. "There, girls work and offer themselves up in return for finding that answer to their questions."

"Wait, is this some sex service or something?!" Chie growled. "I'm not a prostitute!"

"But you have sex with random men for money. Is that not what a prostitute is?" Margaret inquired, her expression still calm and cool, completely throwing Chie off.

"That's not…how do you know about that?" She asked, now really nervous. "Please don't tell anyone! If anyone finds out about this-"

"I won't tell anyone. This is your problem to solve. I'm just here to help you find the solution." Margaret replied. "It is my job to keep track of trouble young women like you, Ms. Satonaka. The purpose of the Velvet Room is to provide clients with pleasurable service and provide a safe haven for girls who can't find their place in the world."

"That's a broad description for a sex service." Chie mumbled.

"Sex is an outlet for your true self to come out. I'm sure you've felt liberated when copulating with the men you meet on your trips to the city. That feeling of your worries and fears withering away every time they spread you open and pump their semen into you." Margaret's pale hand placed itself on Chie's bare thigh, making the girl squirm as she rubbed her soft skin. "There's nothing to be ashamed of for feeling these adult feelings. Stronger women than you have led themselves to ruin the same way, but you've managed to maintain your priorities."

"But the only reason I even did this is because I wanted to prove to myself that I can be feminine too!" Chie didn't know why she was saying this to a complete stranger, but she couldn't stop herself. "I…I just wanted to show that I can be just as attractive as Yukiko."

"That's only part of the reason you're doing this." Margaret said. "There's another reason you're going through all this, and it's something you've known for a while now."

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"Come to the Velvet Room and you will know. Work there for a day and see what you'll learn." Margaret smiled at Chie. "You may be surprised."

XXXXXX

When Yoshitaka Takeo was contacted by a mysteriously beautiful woman about some strange "Velvet Room" place, he thought it was some crypto-brothel that he was going to get scammed out of his money after choosing some fugly girl with photoshopped pictures. He didn't care at this point; his god awful job and annoying boss he wanted to murder in his sleep actually paid a decent amount, so it wasn't like he was wasting a lot of money. Anything to get his mind off the impending board meeting he had in three days.

He wasn't expecting a swanky lobby with blue velvet wall to wall, and a whole list of teenage girls to choose from. Any sane man would've been suspicious of a place that employs teenagers as prostitutes, but something deep down told him that this was a chance too good to pass up. And looking at the girls available, he saw that there was a pretty cute girl who just joined up a few days ago. Well, he always had a thing for tomboys…

"Thanks for choosing me." Satonaka Chie said sweetly, clad in that innocent school uniform that already gave Takeo a hard on. She looked average, but Takeo could see the visible muscles in her arms and legs, leading up to a nice looking ass. "I'm still a bit new here, but be sure to not to go easy on me."

"I wasn't planning to." Takeo responded, eagerly pushing forward to kiss Chie while she started to undo his pants aggressively, getting his belt open and struggling to get it all down quickly. In turn, Takeo pulled down Chie's panties and greedily ran his hands over her tight ass, feeling how toned and plush it was. "This is my first time here too, but if you're good enough, I might come back."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Chie grinned, biting her lip and turning around. She went over to her bedroom wall and bent herself forward, almost at a perfect ninety degrees as she shoved her perky butt out and whined, "Come on and fuck me. Let me get all that stress out of you."

Chie got what she asked for. Takeo was on her in an instant, grabbing his cock and aiming it at her soaking pussy. He pushed forward and sank his cock into her needy twat, making her whine and gasp in delight at the feeling of the cock sliding into her tight hole. She glanced back over her shoulder at him as she watched him push forward, each thrust pushing his cock deeper into her tight backside as she welcomed the madness and the hunger.

Takeo kept up the pace on fucking Chie, hands happily squeezing at her perky butt as he watched her hold herself steady, arms outstretched to brace against the wall as she remained eagerly bent forward, holding herself steady, enduring the deep, hard pounding of his cock slamming into her. Every moan that he loosed from Chie's lips was a needy and hot one, and it urged him to keep up the fervid pace on her as hard as he could. Each thrust into her was quick enough to make her head spin wildly out of control as she tried to hold onto herself.

A few days ago Chie never would have even thought of doing this for a living. Her first day working at the Velvet Room was…it was hard to explain for her. It was a surprisingly soothing experience, having sex with little regard for the outside world and all the problems that came with it. Here, she was just a whore for hire, a hole for men to enjoy in return for a hefty sum of money. It was just sex, plain and simple, no strings attached, and she loved it.

All of this started with an attempt to one-up Yukiko, who was more girly and feminine than her. Yukiko, the seemingly perfect girl who had no flaws and was sought after by nearly every boy in school. Yukiko, the girl who relied upon Chie for protection, for stability. Her, the only girl who was friends with her of her own free will and not because she wanted favors, a discount at the inn or to help her boy friend win the "Amagi Challenge". Chie had felt useful and somewhat superior over Yukiko because this perfect girl relied on her, but even that fell flat after a while. Soon she began feeling insignificant compared to Yukiko, one thing led to another, and soon she was prostituting herself to make herself feel like she finally had something over Yukiko.

She never would've realized this if she hadn't joined the Velvet Room. There were already clients lining up to see her, not because she was friends with Yukiko, but because of her. The tomboy who trained every day and loved martial arts movies and ate steak by the pound like the glutton she was. It made her heart soar, made her feel liberated, and made her love herself for who was really was.

Takeo smacked her ass, making her yelp in excitement before he pulled out of her, tugging her upright and turning her around to face him so he could slam into her again, hands grabbing her cute butt and lifting her up off her feet. On pure instinct, Chie threw her arms around his shoulders and snapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me!" She gasped as he shoved her back up against the bedroom wall. Savage thrusts hammered into her hot cunt harshly, making her yell out in absolute glee as she received her good, deep pounding, and Chie wasn't going to slow down now for anything now that she was getting what she craved.

With Chie up off the floor and wrapped around him, Takeo was able to fuck her harder, using the wall for leverage and focusing all his strength on his hips as he hammered forward, hands digging into her butt harder and holding tightly onto her for good measure as he kept up his all-out pace on her tight hole. Nothing was lowing him down now as he pounded forward, banging Chie's ass against the wall with the pressure of his thrusts. Having her slick, hot pussy wrapped snug around his cock and her cute face right up against his was a dream come true for him.

"You don't look like it, but you're so forceful." She whined, pressing her lips up to his ear for lurid whispers of encouragement. "Just like all the other men. They look ordinary and refined, but they all come chasing after this pussy like savage animals. They fucked me in so many ways and made me come so many times before shooting their jizz into my cunt and mouth. Do you want to join them?'

"Yes! Fuck yes, I do!" Her hot whispers definitely helped fuel his aggression, keeping him hungry and aching for more as he thrust forward and relished in fucking Chie as hard as he could.

"Then keep fucking me until I break!" Chie was out of control as she bucked against him, her voice so desperate and quivering that screaming couldn't convey any of it properly. There was nothing she liked better than this, feeling him throbbing and aching, his cock ready to blow with a moment's notice.

Even though Takeo's cock seemed like it was going to erupt any second, it was Chie who came first, her whole body tightening up as pleasure seared through her, the hot thrill of reaching her peak setting her alight. She came hard and loud, all of that vulnerable lowness breaking apart as she screamed and thrashed about, losing herself to the dizzy heat of her indulgence.

Takeo couldn't hold out for long against such a needy, impassioned cry, and so he happily slammed forward, pinning her to the wall and burying himself balls deep inside of her pussy, cock kissing right up against the entrance to her womb as he blew his load and left Chie a full, whining wreck whose face took on a lewdly satisfied expression as she shivered in hot, soothing delight.

Chie's feet found their way clumsily to the floor, only for her to drop down to her knees as Takeo pulled out of her loosened pussy. She grabbed his thighs and licked up and down his cock all over with needy moans and whines, cleaning him off with her mouth with the kind of slow, loving devotion she couldn't help but show.

Staring up at Takeo as she eagerly went to work, she gasped, "I love cock." And dived back in for another go at his cock, this time with her mouth.

Takeo ended up paying extra for the blowjob, but after that night, he would've gladly paid triple just for another go at her.

XXXXXX

You gasp tightened your grip on Margaret's hair as she gave a hard suck on your cock. Her red lips stretched around your shaft, tongue lathering it with saliva as she took your entire length all the way up to the base. Your tip touched the back of her throat repeatedly and it was enough to make this already psychedelic dream even hazier.

Another hard suck from her had you cumming straight down her throat, releasing a flood of jizz that was definitely more than what you had ever produced in the past. Margaret drank it all down with audible gulps, not spilling a single drop as she kept your entire cock in her mouth. She didn't let your shaft go until you released all of your seed into her stomach.

Once you were finished, she slowly slid her wet lips off your cock with a moan and sat up, swallowing what was left in her mouth before giving you a sensual smile.

"So who would you like to pick today?"

* * *

**Welcome back to the Velvet Room. I have a lot of good ideas for this fic, but I'm most excited for Vol 3, where we'll be joining the P5 girls (the girls of P5 are total hentai material, especially with some of their bad ends like Ann and Makoto. But I'm getting ahead of myself here)! My update schedule for this series is that I'll work on Fairy Tail first, then Queen's Blade, and then Persona. Once I'm done with any one of these, I'll start vol 2 of HW: Devil Survivor. Also, I just turned 23 and I'm still jobless, but I'm hanging in there with hope and faith! Be sure to visit the official Hentai World website, link is in my Archive of Our Own profile, Saya444. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	2. Yukiko

Chapter 2-Yukiko

Yukiko Amagi was a girl who was skilled at hiding her true feelings behind a façade in order to please people. It had become a skill she grew painfully adept at using, especially when it concerned the Amagi Inn, her family's pride and joy. To the students at school, she was that quiet, unattainable girl who was beautiful and elegant, yet was best friends with one of the loudest girls in the school. They didn't know about the lengths she went to, to help her family. They didn't know just how much of a goofball she could be when letting herself go and having fun.

Yukiko was well-aware of the Amagi Challenge, where boys would always muster up the courage to ask her out, only to get shot down. She knew how beautiful she was, how everyone seemed to envy her natural qualities. She wasn't trying to be mean when she refused their dates, it's just that if they really knew what she was doing to preserve her inn, what exactly she did with her body to ensure her family's safety, they wouldn't be so eager to court her.

Because it wasn't just teenage boys who noticed Yukiko's beauty, nor were they the first ones to lust after her.

"For a high school girl, you certainly know how to take a cock, Yukiko-chan!"

The vulgar comment made Yukiko blush in embarrassment as she sat in the lap of a man old enough to be her father. She positioned the large cock at her tight pussy and slowly pushed herself downward, letting the crown of his dick penetrate her slick hole. The heiress let out a quiet whimper as she first felt his thickness spread her folds wide. She hesitated for a moment, just long enough for her client to get impatient. The businessman grabbed Yukiko's hips with both hands, silently encouraging her to get to it.

She slowly rotated up and down, taking the first few inches of the man's shaft into her wet cunt. She wasn't even halfway and she already felt so full. Yukiko's saving grace was the abundant juices flowing from her cunt, lubricating his monster as she began to speed up her bouncing.

She tried to keep quiet at first, keeping her moans under her breath until she caught herself doing so. Why was she still trying to protect her modesty when she already let these men do lewd things to her? She'd been through enough shame and embarrassment having to deal with everything these men had put her through up until now. They had said it before, she was their personal Amagi whore.

As she continued, her client also began to find it harder to keep quiet. While his silence did good in maintaining an image of dominance and control over the pliable Yukiko, the feeling of her taught body slamming down on his engorged cock over and over was too much to maintain the silence, even for a confident steely man such as himself. He began to groan as well, placing his hands on her pale developed hips to begin meeting her thrusts.

Yukiko's gasps grew louder as he started fucking back. Her pussy spasmed around his girthy member but not enough to dissuade either of the pair from continuing to rut like a pair of animals as fast as their bodies could possibly allow. Yukiko's mind was focused on nothing else but how deeply this man's cock was penetrating her quivering pussy.

Naturally the less experienced of the two came first. Yukiko let out a prolonged moan as she climaxed around his dick. Her hips gave out, but that didn't slow down his own thrusting. Even the relief of her orgasm was short lived as she kept being fucked senseless. The man old enough to be her father continued banging her for several long torturous minutes until he finally let out one final groan, one finally loud enough to be heard over her own constant squeals and moans. He came in Yukiko's pussy, flooding her with his abundant seed.

Yukiko could do nothing but deeply gasp for air while she floated back down to Earth. She whimpered as she was slowly off his cock and pushed onto her front, her ass pointing toward him.

"I hope you didn't think that we're done." Her client grinned as he pressed his girthy cock against her tight teenage ass.

Yukiko said nothing as he slowly pushed his cockhead into her ass. All that came from her was a gasp as her ass was spread wide open yet again by a strange man she barely knew.

XXXXXX

There weren't a lot of places for a person to get some alone time in a town as small as Inaba. The Flood Plains was a great place for someone to just be alone and enjoy the silence. For Yukiko, it also held a special meaning for her, as this was the usual place where she hung out with Chie.

"Or we used to hang out here, anyway." Yukiko muttered sadly, sitting on the grass near the river looking about as depressed as a girl could get.

Chie had been a bit distant lately, and Yukiko wondered if it was her fault or if something else was going on. This couldn't have come at a worse time, as Yukiko needed someone to take comfort in. Someone to talk to.

"As if I can explain any of this to Chie." Yukiko sighed.

The Amagi Inn was her family's pride and joy, a major attraction for a small, dreary town like Inaba. Everyone from local celebrities to news reporters and wealthy businessmen went there, and it was the first place suggested to tourists to visit for a few days to enjoy its hot springs. For all the hard work she was made to do, Yukiko was still happy that the Inn was doing so well. Or at least it was doing well.

The Amagi Inn had been falling under hard times for the past year or two; Yukiko couldn't remember when the guests had begun to majorly dwindle, but it had been long enough that it was hard for her to remember the last time the staff was busy enough to need her on-hand helping with any one of a dozen things like cooking or cleaning or showing guests around. There just wasn't enough people coming to Inaba these days, for any reason. While it gave her more time to hang out with Chie or study for school, it was obvious what was going on and it worried her. This was her family's business, and she didn't want to see the Inn she was to inherit fall on such hard times.

When a pair of debt collectors came to foreclose the Inn when her family started paying late on loans, Yukiko made a reckless move born out of desperation. She'd let them use her in return for extending the loan's deadline. It was just to stall for time, but the men took great pleasure in using her like a cheap prostitute. Whenever they visit Inaba, the first thing they'd do is rent out a room and have her ride their cocks late into the night.

She lost count of how many times they had cum inside her. All the times she spent getting throatfucked or creampied blended together into one big mess she found herself sinking deeper and deeper into. Yukiko wondered what Chie would think if she knew that her best friend was whoring herself out to older men.

Chie was the one light in her darkness. She was an honest friend, proud and strong, and the only girl who didn't look at her with jealousy, like she meant to be pretty and enticing just to piss them off. Chie kept the boys away, protected her from the more hostile girls at their school, and listened to her woes. Yukiko felt safe around Chie. Sometimes, she would even imagine herself as some princess in peril and Chie being her knight in shining armor.

"But it's not like she can save me from this problem." Yukiko sighed. "It's hopeless."

"Why do you think that?"

Yukiko gave a startled shriek as she suddenly found someone else sitting next to her. A beautiful woman in blue dressed like some hotel attendant with the most enchanting eyes.

"How did you…" Yukiko almost asked, but instead she asked, "W-Who are you?"

"I am Margaret." The woman nodded to her in greeting. "I am a manager of the Velvet Room. Pleased to meet you, Yukiko Amagi."

"The Velvet Room?" Yukiko inquired curiously. "What is that?"

"The answer to your problems, if you allow it." Margaret answered. "The Velvet Room is a place where young women like you service those who are in need of assistance. Girls like you, who are troubled and lost, find themselves within the confines of our room, while making sure that the clients who are brought into the Velvet Room are pleasured."

"Pleasured…are you saying that this is some sex service?" Yukiko gasped.

"In a way, though both parties are benefitted mutually from this arrangement." She replied.

"I'm not some girl you can pick up off the street and turn into some…prostitute!" Yukiko yelled. She stood up and started walking away. "Don't try to convince me-"

"How is it any different from what you're doing now?" Margaret asked, making her freeze. "The Velvet Room offers help to everyone within its halls. I know that you've been letting ill-natured men have their way with you, and I offer this chance so that you will be able to break free of your chains."

Yukiko stared at Margaret with wide eyes, wondering how she knew this. She had never seen this woman before in Inaba, and yet she knew something this intimate about her. Margaret stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You see a way out of your predicament, and I'm here to offer you that opening. Spend a few days in the Velvet Room as a worker and in return I shall handle your debt." Margaret proposed.

"You'll…you'll really do that? For me?" Yukiko asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I mean you no harm, Ms. Amagi. I'm only here to help." She said. "If you'll allow me to help."

Yukiko looked down at Margaret's pale hand. She was reluctant to accept the words of some woman she just met, but at the moment, she was out of options. She didn't want to be the helpless princess anymore. She needed to be saved, and here was an opportunity to escape her fate, and more.

So Yukiko took Margaret's hand, and thus she took back her fate.

XXXXXX

A few nights later, Yukiko had another client to service. He was a big name in Japan's travel industry, a higher-up in one of the country's biggest tourism magazines. When she was finished with her duties for the night, she waited for the important client in her room, not feeling as nervous as she usually would. After a few minutes past midnight, the door to her room slowly creaked open.

"Good evening. My name is Yukiko." Yukiko knelt on the floor and bowed to her client. Unlike the past week, she sounded and looked more confident than with her previous clients. Clad in a thin pink yukata, she looked absolutely alluring and sultry, like an oiran ready and waiting for her client. "It's an honor to service a reputable man such as yourself."

"So formal." The man grinned. He was an average looking man, not too ugly, but not attractive either. But right now, Yukiko was only concerned about giving him what he paid for. "Just call me Jin."

Yukiko smiled as he shed his robe and exposed his body to her. She saw his erect cock bounce out into her view and she licked her lips as the thick shaft pointed right at her face. Without another word, she knelt in front of him and slowly leaned forward, bringing kisses down onto the head of his cock. Up close, the cock was even more impressive, and it appealed to some twisted, needy part of her.

Jin stood on eagerly, using a hand to brush some hair out of her face and watch as the sultry hostess got to work on sucking his dick.

Yukiko was left free to take this at her own pace, tongue running up and down the length of the cock, curiously feeling the shaft out. She used both hands, stroking here and there, nothing firm or controlled. She licked faster, moaning and kissing the shaft as she felt herself getting a little more into it and forward. His massive cock called to her, pulled her in with almost gravitational pull as she moaned louder and getting more and more active with her mouth.

She pushed boldly forward, acting on pure instinct now as she opened her mouth and shoved down the cock, taking it a few inches into her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth, Yukiko took the cock down as much as she could. It wasn't a lot and she couldn't go lightning fast as her courage only went so far and deepthroating wasn't exactly her best skill, but she was still able to push on bolder and hotter. Her hands stroked down the shaft in broad motions, working along the dick not only to help Jin enjoy himself, but also feel how incredible his cock was from base to tip.

As her hands and mouth stroked along his cock, Jin found himself unable to resist any longer, and he just gave into it. With a hot groan, his cock throbbed one last time, and a flood of hot cum gushed forward, spraying onto Yukiko's face and into her open mouth, her eyes sliding shut as a big load followed everything she'd earned and felt a twisting excitement overtake her.

"You like that?" Jin asked, staring down at the shuddering, needy Yukiko with cum all over her face. "I can give you even more if you want. Wreck your pussy so hard you'll never want a cock that isn't mine to fuck you again."

"I…I would like that very much." Yukiko breathed, licking at the cum around her lips.

Jin took Yukiko by the hand and moved her quickly onto the bed, pulling her up onto it and clamoring behind her. He tugged at the bottom of her yukata, pulling it up over her bare as and getting to his knees so he could position his cock. Yukiko felt his cock rubbing up along her thigh and toward her hot mound, which almost radiated heat with the intensity of her hunger. A quick push forward sank a few inches into her, and the surge of pure bliss that Yukiko felt in the process made her cry out in delight.

Jin rocked his hips back and forth with steady, controlled cadence, easing his cock deeper and deeper into her tight hole with each push. Yukiko's whines rose up hotter as he moved, as his thrusts bore down upon her. Each thrust pushed another bit into her, and she felt herself opening up, her inner walls stretched by Jin's dick like she had never felt anything stretch her before.

Flushed and delirious, Yukiko whined as she felt the pressure mounting, felt the aching and throbbing rush of something powerful and exciting overtake her. This may have been to get her Inn on the map, but right now, all she was focused on was getting more of this feeling. His thrusts quickened their pace a bit, working his cock in deeper a she let himself get down to business and let the excitement overtake him. Fingers curled and tightening against the bed sheets as Yukiko drew in sharp breaths begging him to go faster into her. Jin thought it rude not to fulfill her request.

Low, percussive grunts followed Jin's hard, steady use of Yukiko's tight pussy, as he watched her beg for release, for his cock, for his seed. His hands ran up her body, tugged a little bit on her hair, not hard enough to make her feel the pain, but enough to make her whine and shiver as the pressure bore down with unrelenting glee upon her. He groped her tighter and harder, hips hammering forward with an almost too intense speed and then just stopped dead.

Like a roaring lion, Jin's orgasm came out of nowhere as his cock erupted inside her, cum gushing forward with all the thick, hot delight that Yukiko was all too familiar with now as she squealed in raw bliss at the sudden, aching heat and intensity that shook her up to her very core.

The Velvet Room had opened Yukiko's mind to a whole new world of possibilities. She felt reenergized, powerful, and fulfilled in mind on body. It was strange as how the more men she fucked, the more wonderful and euphoric she felt. It was as if a fog had cleared from her mind and she had a clear focus of what she wanted to do: save her Inn by any means necessary, and thanks to her time in the Velvet Room, she was prepared to do anything to ensure her family's lifestyle remained above water.

Jin was just the latest in a long line of high-profile "clients" that were lured to the Amagi Inn with the whispers of the Inn's heiress providing certain "services" to wealthy customers willing to offer their support for the Inn. Yukiko was amazed at how many men had come to get a taste of her body, but she was pleased. Pleased that all her hard work was actually paying off.

And as a reward, she got a good, hard fucking from her dedicated clients, who used her as they saw fit. Yukiko didn't care if she was seen as a beautiful teenage whore, she didn't care if these cold, heartless men only saw her as a cum dumpster, as long as her efforts to restore the Amagi Inn to its former glory worked out.

And it did.

* * *

**And that's Yukiko. Rise is coming up next, and considering she's an idol, there's a lot of lemon potential for her. Be sure to check out my Persona 5 one shot ****for Sadayo Kawakami, called Arcana Tales: Temperance. Not much else to say aside from I'm still recovering from GOT S8 ep 5...holy shit that went south fast. ****Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	3. Rise

Chapter 3-Rise

Rise Kujikawa had always wanted to be an idol. She loved to sing and dance, and she was star struck by the idol industry with all its bright lights, loud music and pretty dresses. As she got older, she understood that being an idol was hard work, but she still fought hard to get to where she was now. A growing teenage star with actual talent and was quickly becoming more than just a fad. A lone girl from a town barely anyone's heard about making the news with her voice and looks. The beautiful and amazing "Risette".

"Get on your knees."

Rise did just that, kneeling down before the corpulent body of Mr. Kase, who walked over to her and pulled out his cock. Rise grimaced as the thick shaft was shoved into her face, smelling his slight musk and feeling his slimy cock press against her cheek. She didn't want to do this at all, but the rewards were equal to the risks involved.

Mr. Kase was an overweight and slightly leery-looking investor who served as the main financial backer for the studio she worked at, and who took a slightly too involved effort in the young women his money was put behind. Rise was the newest in a long line of girls whom he targeted for sex for favors, coming down on them like a predator and enjoying all the girls he could get his hands on while profiting off their success.

The fat investor took matters quite literally into his own hands as he seized her pigtails and pulled her head down, slamming his cock down her gullet with a single thrust and setting a harsh pace for what was to come. But she was suddenly on the receiving end of a very harsh facefuck as Kase clearly had other ideas in mind than simply getting his dick sucked. Sadly, Rise's throat had been conditioned over the past year to handle this kind of fellatio.

This was wrong on so many levels, playing to the whims of businessmen looking to fuck a young girl in exchange for business favors. There was nothing about this that wasn't as depraved as they came, but she knew that she had little choice now that she was in this deep. She what her role was, and that role involved lots of whining and struggling, gagging loudly on the cock like she was being put through more than she could take, her eyes watering as she looked up at Mr. Kase.

Mr. Kase was the kind of man who looked like he didn't move very much, which made it all the more shocking to Rise that he could fuck her mouth with such vigor, slamming forward hard enough to make his balls swat against her chin as he grinned down at her.

"This is why I'm in the idol business. Pretty girls desperate enough to let me fuck their faces so I'll make them stars." His grip on her pigtails twisted happily as he pulled her in tighter, and the sound of her gargling on his cock was an absolute dream. "All those basement dwellers who wish they could marry you are going to have no idea that you've had your mouth soiled by your own boss, and that you're not as pure as they think you are."

Rise's stomach churned a bit, her shame coming down on her tenfold. This was a new low for her, a sacrifice of her standards and morals. Even outside of the less than pleasant to look at fat man fucking her face, there was a lot to feel dirty about this. Rise had known that there were plenty of girls just like her who willingly whored themselves out for new deals and opportunities. Fucking their way up the hierarchy while making a name for themselves, hiding their lewd activities behind big smiles and cutesy voices. Rise used to look down on girls who were quick to sell themselves like that, but here she was, in the same position as them.

With her hair being pulled on and a cock slamming harshly down her throat, it was only a matter of time before Mr. Kase reached his climax. He was all too happy to cum, groaning a she pulled his cock out and gave Rise her unwanted reward as he came all over her face.

"All those otaku just jerk off onto magazine cut-outs, but I have the privilege of making a slut of the real deal." He bragged as his warm, spit-soaked cock slapped Rise in the face a few times before she took her facial, moaning and whimpering as he painted her pretty features with gooey white streaks.

"Thank you, Mr. Kase." She whined, jaw trembling as she took deep breaths to try and recover from the savage facefuck. She wondered if his sexually charged and boisterous attitude and boisterous attitude toward the idols he fucked wouldn't have been so intense if a girl ever called him out on abusing his power to get probably the only kind of sex he ever could. But she wasn't brave enough to risk her career and said nothing as she stood up and bent over the bed, pulling up her skirt. "Would you like to have some more?"

"That's the kind of shit I like to hear." Mr. Kase said, slapping her ass as he pulled himself forward and guided his cock rather unceremoniously into her pussy, wasting no time with her as he capitalized on how slick Rise's cunt had become. He slammed harshly into her, hands squeezing and fondling her ass as he started to drill her deep and steady, not wasting a second in getting right down to work at her. There was nothing pretty or alluring about it. Just a nice, steady fuck that very quickly built up in speed.

Rise bit her lip as her body rocked back and forth in time with the thrusts, pushing her round ass eagerly into the waist of the slimy man fucking her from behind as she slowly soaked in all of the bliss that came from it. She said a few pretty words to encourage him to go faster and this time she got a slap on her ass for it before he tugged one of her pigtails.

"You're going to be a gaping, cummy mess by the time I'm done, and you'll come crawling back for my cock." Mr. Kase grunted. How the hell someone so fat could move this fast and hard while only sounding a little winded was beyond Rise, but that might be because her body was reacting to his hard thrusts and the thick cock spreading her cunt open.

Rise let out an almost wheezing cry of bliss as she felt her orgasm racing faster upon her. The feeling of her pussy clamping greedily down around Mr. Kase's cock was the sort of thing the man felt no shame for giving in for, even if it hadn't been very long. There was just nothing like cumming in the pussy of a tight, slutty idol. As her cunt spasmed around his shaft, he slammed into her, and didn't even both warning her before his cock erupted, spewing thick ropes of hot, thick semen deep into her womb, leaving her to cry out, shuddering and twisting as she was left bucking and shaking from the orgasm that rippled throughout her body.

Mr. Kase held tightly onto her hips as he came deep into her pussy, his head rolling back on his fat neck in bliss. His cock was still spewing his jizz into her as he said, "I'm so glad I got into the financial business."

XXXXXX

Rise squirmed in her seat at the small café she was staying at, grimacing slightly as she felt the cum inside her leaked out slowly into her panties. She really hoped that it didn't run down her thighs, cursing her benefactor's love for short skirts. The load he dumped into her pussy just thirty minutes ago wasn't going to go away any time soon until she got back home to clean herself out, but right now she didn't feel like seeing her parents or manager right now.

'I wonder what my fans would say if they knew I was being whored out to everyone in upper management for business opportunities.' Rise thought, staring out at the rainy entertainment center of Akibahara. It was an unusually dreary day that just seemed to match her downtrodden mood.

Show business was seedy in some pretty twisted ways, as Rise quickly learned upon her rise to stardom. There was no mystery to the fact that girls could sleep their way into more favorable positions in the music industry, and idols seemed particularly vulnerable as young girls marketed largely on their looks were done up to appeal to an often older male audience. Rise, who had been going up against Kaname, a rival idol who was going toe to toe with her in the music industry, had accepted an offer from Mr. Kase to make a few calls to get her name suggested to some very powerful people. It worked of course, but now she was stuck not just whoring herself out to Kase, but also the people who worked with him.

The sad part was that Rise had actually bought herself some career opportunities. As she fell deeper into the pit she dug for herself, she learned that it was an open secret within the industry that idols were essentially closet prostitutes just waiting to be fucked. Label employees, managers, investors, and execs fucked the idols with promises of reaching even greater heights than they ever could on their own. Nobody talked about it, and scandals weren't anywhere near as frequent as they ought to have been, but it happened all the time, and Rise was just one more girl hooked into this dark side of fame and fortune.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked beside her.

Rise glanced at the person wearily, but when she saw that familiar flash of blue, she gasped and smiled at the woman. "Margaret! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing through. Things in Inaba were going smoothly, so I decided to check up on you." Margaret said, smiling slightly as Rise hugged her tightly.

If you've been with us until now, you're probably thinking how strange it was for a girl who already know a manager of the Velvet Room before their proposition, but Rise and Margaret were a special case. In some quirk of fate, Rise actually ran into Margaret, asking the woman for directions when she got lost in Akibahara during her first time visiting Tokyo. Normally, beings like Margaret were invisible to normal humans, but the fact that Rise was not only able to see her but also find her in one of the most crowded places in the city was a blaring sign that she was special.

So Margaret decided to watch the girl to see if the Velvet Room would accept her, and in the process, Rise developed something of a small friendship with the strange and elegant woman.

"How are things at the studio?" Margaret asked as they sat at a table. "I understand that you might get a music deal overseas?"

"Yeah, I've gotten some suggestions from label executives from America." Rise's expression dampened a bit as she thought about it.

"Is something wrong?" Margaret inquired, though she already knew the problem.

"Yes, everything! I'm getting everything I could've wanted, everything that I've dreamed about since becoming an idol, but the method I used to get it is…it goes against all of my morals." Rise confessed.

"You mean sleeping with men for business deals."

Rise didn't know how Margaret knew that, but something told her to just roll with it. "It's degrading and sick, but I can't stop doing it. The opportunities that just opened up for me because I spread my legs are the kind of chances that I'd never be able to get on my own, talented or not. And I can't just say no, because a lot of high ranking men are involved that could just end my career like that."

"But is it really that bad, Rise?"

Rise turned to look at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Is it really that bad to do whatever it takes to get to the top? From what I understand, there are plenty of young women who have done worse things to become famous." Margaret said calmly.

"But I'm just whoring myself out to get ahead of everybody. How's that fair?" Rise asked.

"Life's not fair, Rise. And in your line of work, things can go from good to bad in a single day." Margaret turned her intense gaze onto Rise, making her squirm. "If you really don't want to keep sleeping with older men, then why are you still doing it? Why keep going through with this even though you have reservations about such things?"

"I…well…" Rise had no answer to that.

"It's because deep down, you enjoy it. You enjoy the pleasure you get from sleeping with so many men who think they have power over you. You enjoy the depravity of it all, the idea that even though your fans think you're untouched, you really aren't." Margaret went on. Seeing that she was breaking through Rise's defenses, she took the girl's hand in her own. "Rise, it's not shameful to take pleasure in such things. Many girls in your position have learned to make the most of it and use it to their advantage. The only way this ends is if you either become a victim, or the victor."

Rise bit her lip, squirming in her seat as she thought back to Kase's face as he fucked her into the bed like she was a common whore. She thought back to the other times when wealthy businessmen would have her and other idols like her gather together for large sex parties that ended with her on some table filled to the brim with cum. Her cum soaked panties were wet against her loins as she suddenly felt very hot.

"Let me take you to a place that will help you calm down." Margaret suggested, standing up and pulling Rise with her. "A few hours there will show you just how useful sex can be."

XXXXXX

Toshiro Kurosaki was the CEO of the music company that had basically taken Rise under their wing when she first started out as an idol. He wasn't the overweight, repulsive character that Mr. Kase was, but he was still a bit heavyset for a man in his mid-forties and always had an expression that hinted at his darker intentions, be it swindling some poor bastard of his money or stars, or coercing young girls to sit in his lap and ride his cock. He had taken a particular liking to Rise when she showed up to his company, and was the first cock she took into her pussy to start her off down the road to darkness and depravity. Just the thought of letting his thick shaft anywhere near her cunt made her shiver in disgust.

Now it just made her horny.

"Thank you for choosing me, Mr. Kurosaki." Rise chirped, posing before him while taking on her "Risette" persona to make the image look even hotter, which wasn't hard. She could already see his cock rising to attention before her as his hungry eyes ran over her body.

She was wearing the summer-pink schoolgirl uniform that her producer made her wear for a concert in Akibahara last year. Her open shirt flaunted the ample swell of her breasts as they jiggled enticingly within the confines of her glossy black bra, leaving her flat midriff entirely bare save for the spandex garter straps supporting her soft mounds. A magenta, pink, and white mini skirt fluttered around her thighs and did little to hide the pair of bowknot lace sheer panties straining to contain her soft ass, and long black stockings completed the outfit.

It was sexy, cute and daring all mixed into one, and Rise was forced to wear it at her concert, after which the manager running the show got to fuck her for an hour and a half while she wore it long after the show ended. But now she wore it for the man who was fortunate enough to be the first one to see the her wearing such a thing for sex in this strange place-the realm that exists outside of time, the Velvet Room.

"This is a surprise, Risette. I thought you didn't like having sex with your superiors." Kurosaki smirked, his eyes on the lust swell of her ass beneath her skirt as she swayed her hips back and forth.

"I did, but the more I thought about it, the more appealing it seemed. I just needed some time to adjust." Rise smiled, grasping her tits with manicure tipped fingers. "I'm so sorry for giving you and everyone else a hard time. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"That's what I want to hear!" Kurosaki grinned. "You can start by bending over the dresser over there. I want a good look at that ass before I start fucking it.

"As you wish, sir." Rise said, her lips curling into a bright smile that was completely genuine. It was as if she was a completely different person now.

Kurosaki wasn't the first client she had in the Velvet Room. Margaret had kept Rise within the room's confines for eight days straight, constantly exposing the impressionable girl to the corrupting energies of the Velvet Room. During that time, Rise had sex with not just the men in the business she had been sleeping with, but also some hardcore fans who could probably be walking stereotypes of the typical otakus who practically worshipped idols like her.

All that constant sex had helped to warp Rise's mind into a different way of thinking. Despite her aversion to having sex for favors and essentially becoming a teenage whore of the music industry, in truth, Rise actually got off on the whole thing. That guilty pleasure she felt at fucking older men was actually what she truly felt, that secret arousal at having men young and old lust after her. The idea of exposing herself just to get some more opportunities was something she was slowly beginning to enjoy, even though she didn't realize it. The energies of the Velvet Room didn't help in her descent into depravity, and it worked a bit too well as she became addicted to the cocks of the men she was loathe to sleep with in the first place.

Rise squealed like a pig as a harsh slap was delivered across her ass as her pink skirt was pushed up over her hips, exposing her round, perky rear to the perverted gaze of her producer. This was followed by his hips suddenly slamming forward and sheathing his cock with a single stroke into the velvety, tight twat he had long since claimed ownership of, groaning as he slammed into Rise and earned a horny moan from her. She was soaked, her pussy leaking down her thighs and onto the carpet with a mess that would've been hard to clean if this was a normal room.

But right now, all Kurosaki cared about was the tight pussy wrapped around his cock as he drew his hips back and started to slam into her. He was too impatient to slow down or fuck around-he went hard and fast on the slutty little idol, relishing the absolutely desperate state her body was in. Rise whined and pushed her hips back as she eagerly met his thrusts forward.

The harsh slams forward made Rise whine as he hammered her, his hips slamming noisily against her perky ass each time he drove forward, and it brought his thick, aching cock in and out of her with a feverish friction that left her unable to hold still. It all just too good, too satisfying. Every moan she gave was completely genuine as she felt the cock push deep into her, stretching her pussy out and stuffing her full to the brim with a satisfaction that she couldn't get enough of.

"You cock feels so good, sir." She shined, fingers pressing into the wood of the dresser as she held herself steady, feeling her body shaking from each harsh slam into her, leaving her to buck and writhe in delight. There was nothing more satisfying than having a fat cock plug her dripping pussy up…well, there was one thing that could surpass that.

"I'm gonna cum, Risette. Take it, you slut!" Kurosaki grunted, grabbing her hair to yank her head back and buried his cock balls deep into her slutty hole as he came inside her. Rise couldn't help but scream in delight as she came around his cock, her tongue hanging from her mouth in breathless delight. It was all so quick, so sudden, and she was all too happy to let it hit her hard. Meanwhile, Kurosaki was also in the throes of his own orgasm. His cock erupted, spewing thick ropes of hot, thick semen deep into her womb, making her cry out again in bliss as gushes of hot cum flooded her womb.

Kurosaki didn't even bother to wait long before he pulled out of her pussy and shoved his cock deep into her as instead, which drew a breathless howl from Rise as her tight ass was claimed without warning or preparation, but she hardly minded that. This would mean he'd have to pay extra, but money was hardly a concern for Rise, who was more focused on the cock hammering into her ass.

It was a wonderful feeling, to go about sex without worrying about her career and the morality behind her actions. She didn't care about any of those worries anymore, for she was given a chance to find her true self from the Velvet Room.

* * *

**Rise's chapter was a fun one to write, seeing as her job as an idol has the potential to put her in a lot of sexual situations. We're having Naoto up next as she ****gets a little lesson from Margaret in embracing her femininity, but before that I'm working on Queen's Blade. Also, I'm working on two more installations for ****the Arcana Tales mini-series I've got going on, but don't expect anything just yet. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching ****you fap. (0_0)**


	4. Naoto

Chapter 4-Naoto

Naoto Shiragane had heard of many odd cases during her time in Inaba, but this had to be the weirdest of them all. When she came to Inaba to investigate rumors of a possible sex ring circulating through the town, she was just expecting some gang or international crime syndicate being involved. But all she got were vague descriptions of this "Velvet Room" that were whispered by men and teenage girls. Whenever Naoto would inquire about it, all she was told was that it was a place where a person could escape the stress of the real world.

No matter how much she asked around, how hard she looked, all she could get of the Velvet Room were vague descriptions and "invitations" to join some male patrons who did go there. She had no idea who ran the operation, where this place was, or if it was connected to the supposed Velvet Room of Tatsumi Island. Naoto didn't even know how one was supposed to get there in the first place, though evidence suggested that you had to be invited. So many questions and no answers, which was starting to get a bit frustrating for Naoto.

Naoto was tempted to call for help, or at least some assistance, but she stopped herself. She wanted to do this on her own. It wasn't out of arrogance, but just because there wasn't enough concrete information to really get more people involved unless it was absolutely necessary (or so she kept telling herself).

As luck would have it, she finally got her tip in the form of an informant-a woman dressed in blue who came to her with information that might be just what she was looking for in this case. Her name was Margaret, and apparently she had heard of Naoto's reputation as the "Detective Prince".

"So you said that you might have some information relevant to the case?" Naoto asked the beautiful woman.

Margaret nodded. "Yes, when I heard that you were working on uncovering a sex ring operation, I knew I had to come to you. I run a club in Okina City, and lately I've been hearing whispers of a secret club that mainly employs high school girls. I thought they were just rumors, but more and more customers were talking of their experiences there, and I thought it was worth mentioning to the police. They pointed me to you, said that you were working on a similar case?"

"Yes, that's true." Naoto nodded. In hindsight, she should've been more wary of this inhumanly beautiful woman, but something kept her from seeing the holes in Margaret's explanation. Her mind just couldn't see this woman as a suspicious figure trying to lead her astray. "Do you know where this club is?"

Margaret told her, and so Naoto found herself heading to Okina City, right into the depths of its rather small red light district. The building that Margaret had directed her to was indeed the location of a brothel that employed teenage girls as sex workers, but what Naoto hadn't counted on was being double-crossed. As soon as she entered the lobby, it was as if the entire world had blanked out for Naoto. After a while, when she woke up, she found herself in a position that she never thought she'd find herself in.

"Ngh!" Naoto gritted her teeth and gripped the edge of the mattress as her body was rocked forward again. She felt him bottom out, her cunt stretching to accommodate the bulbous head and thick, rock hard length of his shaft. She barely managed to catch a quick gasp of air before he had pulled back and slammed into her once more, causing her to grunt loudly. She lost her handhold, spilling forward, her ample tits mashing under her body as she moaned through another shaking shove from the fat brute behind her.

"Shit…you look like a boy, but your cunt's tighter than most of the whores here!" The bouncer barked. His heavy hands gripped her slender waist and yanked her back, forcefully impaling the struggling teenage detective once again on his massive cock. A stifled squeak escaped her lips as her pussy met and gripped the base of his length.

She pushed herself back to all fours and her head shook back and forth in time to his thrusting, grunting in her throat with each pump. She could feel his sweaty belly banging against her ass with each powerful thrust while below her, his large hairy balls swung forward, smacking against her engorged clit as he continued his aggressive fucking.

Naoto couldn't remember what happened when she got into the club. She thought she was total inconspicuous, but apparently the club manager who was running the prostitution ring was tipped off that she was coming and had a welcome party arranged just for her. Naoto could only deduce that she was double-crossed by Margaret, and now she was at the mercy of her captors, who injected a strong drug, probably an aphrodisiac into her body, and then tossed her out for his men to use. Three men had already fucked her in this room alone, and the fourth was some fat man who acted as one of the bouncers.

"Holy shit, you got a tight pussy. Who would've thought the Detective Prince was a princess, haha!" The fat bastard grunted, sliding one hand up to grip her shoulder, using the leverage to brutally ram his dick into her again.

Naoto couldn't do or say anything, as the drug they pumped into her drove her mind into a lustful haze, her body twice as sensitive as it normally is, causing her to moan and cry out with each rough thrust into her constricting cunt. She was made into a woman in more ways than one, and they weren't stopping until they were satisfied with her.

The sounds of her moaning filled the room, adding to the steady slapping from the man pounding her pussy. When she felt the man reached under her to pinch at her sensitive nipples, she came hard, pussy orgasming for the fourth time that night. Behind her, she felt the bouncer finally tense up and his fingers dig painfully into her slender waist as he crammed himself as far as he could possibly go into her pulsating pussy.

Naoto winced as the overweight thug cried out in ecstasy, his balls emptying his seed into her. Naoto's muscles instinctively clamped down, her cunt, well trained at this point, squeezed and undulated, milking his shaft of the warm deposit of slime pumping into her tender pussy. The bouncer fell forward onto her, and Naoto let out a muffled moan of protest as her face and chest were pressed into the messy sheets, her aching muscles supporting the weight of his sweaty body as it settled on her back.

As he kept pumping his hips with small, but powerful thrusts, Naoto knew that this night was far from over as she was used and abused within the confines of the night club. And the most harrowing part about this experience was that on some sick level, she was enjoying this, and whether her reactions were influenced by her own genuine arousal or by the aphrodisiac were unknown even to her.

XXXXXX

She spent the day after that night in a daze. There were no demands of blackmailing, not even threats to force her to work at the night club as a whore. She was just fucked multiple times before being kicked out and told to never come back again or they'll release the videos of her rape all over the internet.

After that, she hadn't been able to properly focus on anything. The case was but a distant concern as she tried to cope with the fact that she was raped by multiple men in a single night. Something snapped in her that night; she couldn't shake off the memory of having so many cocks fucking her senseless, or the feeling of having thick globs of creamy jizz pump into her womb. The very thought made her cheeks blush and sent a tingle through her pussy.

She walked along the flood plains back in Inaba without any set destination in mind.

'What's wrong with me?' Naoto thought, feeling ashamed of herself. 'I was raped and blackmailed, yet I act like I…I liked being raped.'

"It is because your body is acting naturally to the pleasure it was given."

Naoto stiffened and spun around to find Margaret standing there, looking prim and proper as ever. "You…! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are doing." Margaret answered. "I understand that you have been through a rough time-"

"You tricked me, and I was raped for hours!" Naoto growled. "I could have been killed!"

"But you weren't. Those men were ordered to do one thing and one thing only."

"And what was that?"

"To introduce you to the joys to being a woman."

"I was raped! How does that constitute for the joy of being a woman?" Naoto snapped.

"Because it shows who you really are." Margaret answered. "For too long you've hidden under a false mask of being a man, driven by the foolish idea that you'll be accepted that way. In truth, you'll never be really accepted unless you can accept yourself and your inner desires."

"You're insane." Naoto shook her head. "What kind of game are you playing here? Are you involved with this Velvet Room I keep hearing about?"

"Yes, I am." The sudden admission startled Naoto. Margaret put a hand to her chest and bowed. "I am Margaret, overseer of the Velvet Room that resides in Yasoinaba. My duty is to provide relief for the men seeking a reprieve from the real world, and to help guide young women such as yourself into realizing their true self and accepting their desires."

"What…" Naoto could hardly believe what she was hearing. "But, you employing teenage girls into prostitution! Whoring them off to older men!"

"I am simply giving them an outlet to discover who they are as young women and people. Every girl I've taken into the Velvet Room has struggled to figure out what do they want in life, and sought to find out what kind of person they are. Much like you."

Suddenly Margaret was in Naoto's face and the detective jumped back in surprise. Margaret's vibrant amber eyes looked even more unnerving up close. She shivered as Margaret raised a hand and ran her fingers down her face.

"You see your gender as a liability, as chains that keep you from reaching your true potential. But let me tell you that it is not society that is holding you back by your gender, it's you. You've convinced yourself that only by disguising yourself as a boy that you will be taken seriously, but who will accept a person who can't even accept who they are?" Margaret whispered.

Naoto blushed under Margaret's intense gaze, and she couldn't find it in herself to move as those soft fingers trailed down her chin and onto her chest, where Margaret began rubbing her chest firmly.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. If you just be yourself, you'll find that you're more beautiful than how you've imagined yourself to be so far. Let me show you what it truly means to be a woman and help you become a new person entirely."

Naoto couldn't make herself speak, and all she could do was nod her consent. She didn't trust Margaret, but something about what she was saying resonated with her. Not truly accepting herself as a female was probably her biggest flaw, and after getting fucked by all those men she didn't consider it to be a boon at all. But if Margaret was willing to go to these lengths to teach her to accept herself, well, maybe it was worth seeing out.

And deep down, some part of Naoto hoped for it to be true.

XXXXXX

Naoto's heart pounded in her chest as she knelt between the legs of some man she never seen before. He was a bit burly, not muscular but not very fat either, but his cock was larger than what a normal man's cock should look like. It was already erect, and pointed right at her chest, which was naked and unencumbered by her usual bandages.

"Didn't think a gal as small as you would have tits that big. Not that I'm complaining." The man grinned and patted his lap. "Let's start this off with a titjob, girl."

Naoto blushed at his crass language, but she leaned forward anyway and wrapped her large, soft breasts around his mighty rod and squeezed them together with her biceps. The man bit his lip in pleasure, clawing at the bedsheets. Naoto turned her gaze downward and curled her lips over his glossy, pre-drooling tip. Blowing lightly on his cockhead, the shaft twitched and shivered in response and her client groaned.

She pumped her tits up and down his shaft, kissing the globs of precum from his tip, swallowing lightly, and just when he was ready to blow his load, she stopped moving and peeled her lips off his tip. A line of drool gleamed between her mouth and his twitching cockhead. Naoto moved her sultry, loving gaze to his reddened face and the man felt his cock harden from the lustful look in her eyes alone.

"You bitch…" He whispered, though it wasn't out of malice. "Don't tease me this early in the game…"

Naoto chuckled and buried his cockhead into her mouth, slurping firmly. Her dark eyes remained on his face even as she swayed her tight ass behind her, bobbing her head as she sucked him hard and tight, her lips forming a vacuum seal around his rod. When he felt her tonsils clench around his tip, he groaned and spurted a fat rope of spunk down the back of her throat. Naoto's eyes widened, but she squared her shoulders and swallowed thickly.

Finally she leaned back, her lips popping off his cockhead, ringed with creamy precum. She licked her lips, her bare chest rising and falling with each sharp breath. Naoto stood and straddled the man's hips, pressing her bare, wet crotch against his shaft. He leaned back under her weight, her hands on his shoulders, letting her do the work herself. Her hips worked in agile swings, grinding her ass up and down his trembling shaft.

Her breath quickened as she thought of taking another cock into her again; not out of fear, but mainly nervousness and slightly arousal. She spent so long pretending to be a boy that she forgot that as a woman, she was open to this kind of pleasure as well. But that was why she was brought to the Velvet Room, to offer her body and gain pleasure in return, becoming more aware of herself as a person and as a woman.

Naoto lifted her hips, her bare pussy sitting atop his dick, grinding in slow circles. Her womanhood was hot and needy, twitching with excitement as she prepared to impale herself. She grabbed her client's shoulders and pulled him forward. He groaned as his face sank deep between her plump tits. Once he was tucked in, Naoto started to roll her hips downwards. He felt her soft folds engulf his cockhead, and she gasped in bliss.

From there, primal passions took over. They humped each other, stirring their private parts together, testing the fit. When Naoto tensed and shuddered, and her molten hot pussy squirted down her client's rod, she realized she'd just came from fucking the first few inches of his dick.

She blushed and pulled back. "I…"

Her client didn't care that she came first before him. He seized her hips and slammed them down hard toward his crotch, and she squealed as his cock plunged her pussy deep and hard. Her lower abdomen bulged around his throbbing girth, so big it pressed against her inner walls. Naoto stared at the bulge for a moment, unable to believe that he could go this deep with his size. Then she took a deep breath, and started to ride him.

As Naoto bounced, her tits shook in her client's face. The man slurped at her nipples and sank his teeth into her breasts while he mashed her doughy asscheeks in his hands. She arched her back, groaning in deep pleasure as she stretched herself around the man's absurd cock. Soon her asscheeks smacked his balls with every thrust, each strike a needle of pleasure in both their brains. They gasped against each other's mouths, sweating, making the bed creak.

And finally, he came. He threw his large arms around Naoto's back and crammed his hips upwards, burying himself balls deep in her tight, convulsing pussy. She shit her second orgasm at the exact same time; in bliss, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his face into her sweaty breasts. They squirmed together, almost becoming one body as they huffed and gasped and trembled. Thick white sludge poured out around Naoto's stretched cunt as his cock bloated, firing dense gluts of cream into her womb. Her client continued releasing her pleasure onto her breasts, sucking on her chest as hard as he could throughout the duration of his orgasm.

After a couple of minutes, once they stopped cumming, the man pulled her hips off, letting his cock slide out of her, letting his shaft slap back down onto his thigh with a fleshy clap. He tossed Naoto back onto the bed, and she stared at the ceiling, her tits heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

This was what it felt like to be a woman. To receive the pleasure that was given and then return it in kind. She had missed out on this for so long and it boggled her mind to think that she saw her gender as a liability. If being a woman meant that she could feel like this, then she was welcome to change her attitude around. It felt good to finally feel free and know her place in this world.

There was no better feeling that being fucked like this for hours on end.

* * *

**That's it for Naoto's chapter. I think I'm going to finish up the QB interlude before continuing with HW: Fairy Tail (which will have Flare's chapter). Up next ****we'll have one of my favorite girls, Marie, before heading onto the Arcana chapter. Be sure to check out the Hentai World website on Wordpress. I also ****started an original fantasy series on Fictionpress called Fantasia: Red Dawn, under the name Saya3x3. Please check it out, I want everyone to see it. Thanks ****for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	5. Marie

Chapter 5-Marie

The Velvet Room was a fine establishment that worked on helping young women cope with their insecurities and inner conflicts while catering to male clients seeking a means to relieve their stress. Working for the Velvet Room as a sex worker was hard work, but one that paid well and was surprisingly good for a girl's mental health as well. Being a lady of the Velvet Room who oversaw all aspects of the business to ensure that things were running smoothly was a big responsibility.

Marie just thought it was boring. She wondered how Margaret or her two sisters could stand staying in this boring place day in and day out without losing their minds. Granted, they probably amused themselves by peeping on the girls as they serviced their clients. Marie wouldn't put it past them; Elizabeth was a weird one, and Margaret was probably no better.

Marie had appeared at the doors to the Velvet Room one day, no memory of where she came from or how she got there. All she knew was her name. Margaret had helped her accommodate to her situation by giving her a place to stay, though it became clear that her help wasn't for free. Margaret wasn't blind to Marie's beauty, and beautiful girls had only one purpose in the Velvet Room.

So here she was, sitting on her bed entertaining a half drunk wealthy businessman whose name she didn't bother remembering. He had to be almost twice her age, a bit average looking, but was excessively loud and annoying. Marie was forced to endure his bad jokes and rough groping, his meaty hands touching her thighs and groping her breasts from behind. Still, she couldn't just tell him to fuck off, even when he leaned in to suck and nibble her earlobe and started smacking wet, sloppy kisses all over her neck. The customer was kind in the Velvet Room.

Marie was presented as an exclusive to the Velvet Room, a girl available only to the wealthiest clients, just like Margaret. Many older men, from CEOs to pervy salarymen, were enchanted by her pale skin, short chin-length hair and bright green eyes. Her supple body was outlined in the outfit Margaret gave to her, a sleeveless white shirt with a black necktie and red fingerless gloves, and a short thigh-length checkered skirt with black striped white stockings and black heeled boots. It was her own style, as she hated the prissy look that Margaret had and wanted to differentiate herself. It just happened to mesh with her clients' tastes as well.

By the time her client had gotten through a handful of expensive sake, Marie's pale throat was red with hickeys and bite marks from the man helping himself to her supple flesh. When he got horny enough, he roughly pushed her off his lap and onto her knees, standing to his full height above her and opening his pants.

"I have no idea what the hell this place is, but the girls here are ten times better than those skanks in Okina." He said, lewdly grinning down at her. "I can't wait to see if you're as good as Margaret says you are, Marie-chan."

"Ugh, just get on with it." Marie groaned.

He grinned and pointed his hard cock at her face and she reached up to stroke his rod slowly at first. Her other hand dipped beneath his shaft to cup his left scrotum in her fingers. She gently squeezed and caressed his balls with that had while pumping his member with the other. Her cheeks were only slightly red as she stroked the hard pecker towards her face and parted her pink lips.

Slipping her fingers back down to the base, she gripped his cock and brought it close to her lips. As it neared her face, she gave it a lick, tentatively at first. Then more aggressively as she licked it several more times. Her tongue was all over the tip, teasing his cockhead with its soft wet touch. Pulling back slightly she started stroking his length once more with his fingers. She then pushed her lips against it in a sloppy wet kiss before parting them and let his thick tip slide inside her mouth so she could start to suck it.

Marie's skill at fellatio had grown since she first started working. It was a combination of her still evident inexperience and her growing chaotic style. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere along his dick as she bobbed her head up and down, taking more of his shaft inside. She obviously didn't care very much about looking like she gave a damn, but her client was still enjoying it, possibly because of her attitude. Working her way further down towards his base she also continued to fondle his balls, which further intensified his pleasure.

She only hesitated in her oral assault when she felt the fat prick's tip brushing up against the entrance to her throat. When she started to back off his cock, she suddenly felt his hands upon the back of her head.

"Here, Marie-chan, allow me to assist you!" He said. Her eyes shot open wide as he simultaneously thrust his cock towards her while pulling her face closer.

Her cry of shock was muddied by the wet sounds coming from her throat as he began to skullfuck the pretty young whore with abandon. She began to choke and gag as he filled her throat with his erect rod. He was so thick that when he slid down her throat it bulged visibly, even going so far as to stretch out the choker around her neck. Marie found herself just a cocksleeve for his shaft, no longer caressing his nuts, as they slapped against her chin with each new thrust of his prick.

"Get ready to swallow all of this you slutty little tart!" It was no surprise he couldn't hold out long fucking the gorgeous girl's tight wet throat.

He suddenly buried his full raging cock down her throat as it twitched and throbbed in her mouth. Then hot roiling cum burst forth, shooting straight past her gullet to coat the inside of her belly. As he held her there against him, her dainty little nose rubbed up against his pubic hair and his balls rested up against her chin. Marie swallowed over and over as he shot out blast after blast of piping hot cum down her throat. It felt like it must have been a dozen jets of spunk she swallowed before he sighed and relented his iron grip on her head.

Finally Marie was able to pull back, feeling his cock sliding out of her packed throat. She knelt there before him, her breasts heaving with each gasping breath as she tried to replenish the air in her legs. Suddenly her stomach tensed and she coughed up two thick mouthfuls of cum that coated her chin and splattered across her cleavage, leaking down onto her short skirt. Panting, she glared up at him angrily.

"You asshole." She growled.

"Damn, Margaret was right, you do give the best blowjobs." He grinned. "But I'm still not done with you yet. I hear your pussy's even better than your mouth, so we'll finish off with a grand finale. Go to that wall over there and bend over it."

Marie scowled at him, but she did as she was told, walking over to the wall and bending over it, sticking her skirt clad backside towards him. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her client hiking up her skirt to reveal her perky ass. At Margaret's suggestion, she foregone panties for easier access. The pale, smooth flesh of her thighs and rear were now on display and he proceeded to fondle, squeeze, and grope her soft skin with his weathered hands delightfully.

"Stop playing around you dirty old man!" Marie growled, flinching when she felt him slide one of his thick, gnarled fingers against her slit.

The man finally decided to stop playing around and moved closer to her. Marie watched wide-eyed as he spread her tight little snatch with his fingers and prodded her entrance with his cock. Putting his other hand on her slender hips, he suddenly thrust himself inside her with so much force that it lifted her heels from the ground so that she was only standing upon the tips of her toes.

Marie cried out from the thick length spreading her so fast and hard. Many of her clients were average, but this guy was certainly bigger than most of them. He moved his other hand so that he had a hold of her hips with both hands and began to thrust away at her tight, welcoming sex. The sensation of him splitting her open and grinding against her innermost walls was overpowering.

Wet, squishy sounds flew from her soaked cunt as her client fucked her as hard as he could. Ramming with his hips, he pounded away at her cunt full force. His balls bounced against her body each time he buried his cock inside her. The room echoed with a mixture of the sounds of flesh noisily slapping together and Marie found herself moaning and whimpering as she was roughly taken from behind.

With his hands on her hips, he was really able to fuck her hard and deep. Her thighs were shiny and slick with her juices as she grew wetter and wetter with each new thrust. As wound up as she already was, it didn't take much to send her over the edge. Suddenly she found herself in the grip of pleasure as a white hot orgasm tore through her body.

"F-Fuck, I'm cumming!" Marie cried out as her pussy gushed, spraying out a veritable geyser of juices all over the velvet carpet.

The same went for her client. Try as he might, he couldn't hold out for much longer either. Her tight, wet cunt was too inviting, too pleasurable to resist. Hammering away at her insides, he gave into the inevitable and his cock exploded inside her. Marie unwillingly moaned, still in the midst of her own orgasm, as she felt the hot anointment of cum bathing the insides of her cunt. Creamy helpings of hot ball gravy were served out, flooding her pussy and womb until she was entirely filled. Dollops of his hot gooey spunk leaked out around his throbbing cock as it kept pumping jet after jet up inside her.

It felt like he might keep cumming forever given how much cum he pumped into her before his balls finally gave up the ghost, entirely emptied into the pretty young slut. When he pulled out, a copious amount of semen spilled out onto the floor between her boots and more continued to leak out. Long, thin strands of cum connected the tip of his cock to her gaping snatch as he surveyed his handiwork.

"Worth every bit of that price, I must say. This place has some high quality sluts." He gave her deliciously curvy ass a good hard swat before hitching up his slacks. "I'll make sure to order you again."

Marie let out a tired yet annoyed huff and glared at him over her shoulder. "Just pay me my money and get lost."

Never let it be said that Marie actually enjoyed working as a whore in the Velvet Room.

XXXXXX

Marie made her lack of work ethic known to Margaret from day one. She was hardly impressed by what the Velvet Room stood for and how it operated. She didn't understand why this super magical dimension was created to basically prostitute teenage girls to older men for money. Or why she had to do it.

"Marie," Margaret said with a tired sigh, as if Marie's rebellious attitude was a tiresome affair. "The purpose of the Velvet Room is to help young ladies like yourself connect with their true selves. Figure out who they really are as a person and grow from the experience."

"By making them have sex for money?" Marie questioned.

Margaret still wore her calm smile, but there was a different air to it. "Humans are at their weakest emotionally when deep in the throes of pleasure. When you strip away all their inhibitions and mental blocks, their true self comes to the surface, and they want to hold on to that feeling of freedom. Sex is the best experience to draw that feeling out, and keep their focus."

"And what? You're going to do the same to me?" Marie asked, crossing her arms. She wasn't convinced, but after seeing the way the other girls acted, something had to be going on.

"Possibly. You have no memory of where you came from or anything else aside from your name. The Velvet Room brought you here so that you could find your true self as well." Margaret said. "And if you can't find the answers to your questions, then maybe you'll do good to start over for yourself. The Velvet Room is open to all who seek its help."

Marie rolled her eyes and said no more. She wasn't going to get a straight answer from Margaret, the woman was as enigmatic as they come.

"As of today, you are a lady of the Velvet Room, and as such you will adhere to its rules and work accordingly." Margaret said with finality. "You may live here and get to know the other girls as you service your clients. And being the exotic young woman that you are, you may service a more exclusive range of clients that are interested in you."

"So I'm an exclusive high-class whore. That's nice." Marie huffed.

"Just keep in mind that you may find the answers you seek if you allow yourself to let go and embrace the joys and pleasures that the Velvet Room offers you. Resistance will get you nowhere." Margaret smiled at Marie and motioned to the long line of rooms behind her. "Now then, shall we get you situated?"

XXXXXX

When Marie first started out at the Velvet Room, she began her first session with a client on her knees deep throating his cock.

"Mmmph…"

"Ohh…" Her client, Subaru, leaned back in his bed with his hand on the girl's head. Marie rapidly bobbed her head back and forth on the large veiny cock of the middle-aged man. He was in his mid-thirties with a few deep wrinkles from years of work in the office. While he wasn't overweight, he wasn't exactly fit either.

Apparently the guy was the owner of some model agency, and had a wife and child that he rarely saw due to his busy job. Spending so much time around beautiful, scantily clad girls half his age could wear away at even the hardiest of men, and Subaru was no different. He needed release and in a way that didn't get him fired or divorced.

"Deeper." He moaned.

Marie obeyed him, trailing kisses down his towering, eleven inch cock. It was surprisingly thick, and Marie would be lying if she didn't say that handling it wasn't a little thrilling.

She could taste another woman under all his heavy musk. A sign that he and his wife probably had sex after a while. Marie ignored the taste and deep throated his cock, bobbing her head further down his shaft, his heavy male musk making her nostrils flare up. The tangy salty taste of sex tickled her tongue. Marie didn't want to admit it, but the assault on her senses was starting to get her in the mood a little.

Slurping down to the older man's ball sack, Marie gave each of them heavy kisses and licks. Flicking her tongue, drenching them in her spit, she lavished her client's cock, letting his heavy cock rest on her forehead as she buried her face in his groin.

Coming back up, she kissed the head of his cock before swallowing it whole again, stretching out her throat as she choked a little but kept going nonetheless. Even as she felt the seasoned man's cock pulsate faster with the need to cum, Marie didn't slow down one bit.

"Fuck, I'm sorry but I have a meeting soon so…!" Subaru gave a short apology before he took the girl bi the hair and started ramming her face into his cock. Marie's nose burrowed into his groin as she gagged and spurted at the bulging in her neck, her face banging into the married man's waist as he bent over and fucked her mouth.

One of Marie's hands slid under her skirt to rub at her soaked folds through her throat fucking, slamming her fingers into her pussy as the older man ravaged her gullet. Not that it would take much to get her off, as she took the full force of his thrusting into her mouth. She fingered herself without pause, giving into the depraved lust she was feeling for the first time despite her earlier reservations.

"Sh-Shit! A-About to-!" The thirty year old didn't finish his sentence as his cock shot out thick, heavy blasts of cum straight down Marie's throat. It bubbled and spewed out from her lips while jettisoning from her nose. She was forced to swallow down the thick globs if she ever wanted to keep breathing.

'Shit, how does he only have three kids if he blows this much of his load?' Marie idly through as she gulped down the virile seed, her body jumping at every shot that rocketed down her moth and at the sudden orgasm that ran through her. Her hand froze, fingers locked in her cunt as her lower body tightened and shivered from the convulsions of her pussy.

While his cock didn't even slow down its pumping, Subaru's grip on her hair lessened enough for her to move. Not that she moved far, only taking her mouth off the pulsating cock and jerking the shaft furiously. Aiming the cock at her face, Marie gasped and moaned as she was pelted in the face with stodgy white jizz. The viscous ball batter splattered against her cheek with a weighty splat. Her forehead was quickly covered, forcing her to close her eyes as the spunk dripped down and she took another shot to her face.

By the time he was done, Marie's face was coated in a thick glazing of cum, and she couldn't help but lick up the cum that was around her mouth. The sight of her scooping up his jizz to swallow was almost enough to make Subaru hard again, but he was completely drained and a little tired.

"I'm definitely coming to you again." He breathed. "I can't believe there are girls like you out there hungry for cock like that. You're amazing."

"Next time you come back, try to have a go at my pussy." Marie crudely said, her fingers coated in her juices that she tasted as she shoveled cum into her mouth. "After all that, I need a load somewhere else to get myself off."

XXXXXX

"A-Ah, fuck!" Marie moaned as the massive cock pushed into her. Biting her lip she surrendered to the large man pinning her to the wall, even as her body lowered down onto his dick and the sudden thrusts began, making her body heave as he got to work on her. "I feel so full!"

Her client, a burly, heavyset man who was a strange mix between somewhat muscular and overweight, said nothing but grunts and pants as he thrust away at Marie's tight hole, showing her no mercy amid the rapid hammering thrusts that shook her, driving his fat cock into her whether she could handle it comfortably or not. The tightness of the girl's pussy, which barely took his dick in the first time, only made it even more exciting for him to pound into as he fucked her loose, forced her to accommodate his dick no matter what it took. His hands held tightly onto her body, digging into her ass beneath her skirt and holding her in place as he rocked her feverishly up and down, guiding her like a loose cocksleeve along his cock.

Marie's eyes rolled back as she was lit up with so much pleasure and bliss that she gave into the madness and let herself get overwhelmed by the fat bastard and his meaty cock. His brutal thrusts were doing things to her that few of her other clients were able to do and that only helped galvanize her excitement and made her realize how much she wanted this.

Over the past few weeks Marie's resistance had been slowly worn down by the Velvet Room and the constant string of clients that were being sent to her. For every cock she took into her pretty mouth, or her tight pussy, for every burst of cum that coated her pussy and womb, her walls broke down little by little. The changes were subtle and even Marie didn't take notice that she was accepting these sessions more and more while her personality didn't change all that much.

Marie cried out, head thrown back as she slammed herself down harder onto the cock hammering away at her, not that she was in very much control of anything right now, held up off her feet and impaled atop a massive cock. Her whole body trembled with pleasure from the heady mix of raw delight that pushed her far past her limits in her needs.

The groaning, grunting man burying the whole of his cock into Marie's pussy again and again let out an excited groan as he grabbed hold of her hips and moved her faster, rocking her up and down, effortlessly lifting her and putting his impressive strength to work. It was more than Marie could handle as she was clearly left a moaning, gasping wreck twisting hotly about against her client's beefy chest. She was losing her mind as she was fucked closer and closer to the raw, desperate release she craved.

Marie's screams carried throughout the dark indigo room, her vision hazy and her mind blank with pleasure as she gave herself completely to being fucked like the young whore she was. All that mattered to her now was release and the burning hot orgasm that suddenly tore through her.

Her client slammed her down onto his cock and let out a loud groan that was almost immediately overwhelmed and silenced by Marie's own louder screams as his cock throbbed within her stretched out pussy and then erupted, gushing forward and pumping Marie full of cum. He pressed his hips harder against hers, making sure to sheathe his entire cock into her as he pumped her so full of jizz that she couldn't take anymore, and then shot more into her to the point of overflowing.

He held her there against the wall as he came inside her and didn't let go until he released every drop of cum into her. Marie fell to the floor with a gasp, sweaty and flushed from the amazing pounding she just took. She looked up at him, her face red and eyes glazed over, and saw him point to his cock.

"Clean it." He commanded.

Marie obeyed without question, kneeling in front of his still rock hard shaft, which was covered in her sticky juices. Moaning, she leaned forward and started to lick all over the shaft like her life depended on it, wondering if she was going to be able to fit it into her mouth as her tongue ran along it and licked up her own sticky juices. Her gaping pussy leaked cum steadily down into a puddle on the floor, but she didn't care what kind of mess se made as she revered his dick like a good whore was supposed to do.

XXXXXX

Margaret watched the whole session from outside the room through the window on the door, a small smile on her red lips as she took in Marie's fall from grace.

In truth, she didn't really care about helping Marie find the answers to her past. All she was concerned about was making sure she molded the girl into a suitable girl for servicing clients for the Velvet Room. If the Velvet Room deemed that Marie was ready to learn of her past, then so be it.

Until then however, Marie was to do her duty as a lady of the Velvet Room and offer her body to those in need of escaping the real world. And Margaret was certainly pleased with the money Marie was making in the meantime.

* * *

**I am very sorry for taking this long to update. Writer's block mixed with a small bout of depression and laziness brought about by the Corona bullshit and just being an American slowed ****progress down on all of my stories. But rest assured, I'm still alive and will continue all my stories...in time. I had some fun writing this chapter though, as ****Marie is one of my primary waifus in P4. We'll be having the Arcana chapter next before ending this story off with Margaret's chapter. I will be updating and possibly trying to finish the Golden Spider up next, so stay tuned for that! Be sure to check out ****the official Hentai World website on WordPress, where you can find this story and more for free! I also would like to announce I am working on a reboot of ****Hentai World: Fairy Tail that is separate from the Hentai World universe with a similar plot to the original, just with better writing. Thanks for reading, stay ****safe, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


End file.
